The Timescape Adventures
by Liquidrockman
Summary: When the Doctor lands in Resembool, what will happen? Why is he there? And just who exactly is responsible for this? No Pairings here. More chapters to come! Cover Image by FranckyFox2468
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey All! Liquid here! First story! WOOO! Lemme know what you think of it so far, or any suggestions!**

_Vwoorp. Vwoorp. _The TARDIS touched down once again. The tenth stepped out and breathed in the air of a brand new planet. He looked around and scanned the area. Countryside. Lots of it. Houses and fields of crops dotted the hillsides. He smelled... 21st century. Earth. But something seemed... off. He looked around some more and found a single two-story house right to his left.

"Ah!" He exclaimed in his common 'there-it-is-right-in-front-of-me' type of way. His british accent made it seem even more redundant. He strode over to the home and read the sign that was sitting out front. _'Rockbell Automail_' it read. He stepped up the steps and rapped his knuckles on the front door.

Granny Pinako was working hastily on a new automail design when she heard the tapping on her door. She got up and went to the door. For a short, elderly, gray-haired woman, she could move when she needed to. She opened the door and looked to see who it was. She looked up to find a man with spiked-up brown hair in a brown pinstripe suit with a light brown trench coat over it. "Hello, Rockbell residence. Buisness?"

The doctor looked down to find a short, elderly woman with a single hair bun elongated out of the back of her head. " 'allo!" He exclaimed. He held up his wallet-book with the psychic paper in it. "John Smith, automail inspector."

"From Central?" Pinako asked.

"Yes, Yes. May I come in?" He inquired.

"Of course." She replied, and invited him in. He stepped inside to see the quaint little home, simple furniture littered with automail parts. "I'm Pinako Rockbell." She said. "Excuse the mess. We did not expect your arrival."

"We?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, me and my granddaughter, Winry." She replied. "WINRY! We have company!" Pinako yelled.

"I'm coming!" A female voice yelled back. Thumping of feet on the steps came from another room. Through the door came a young, quite attractive blond haired girl, about the age of sixteen. Her face and baggy jumpsuit were dotted with grease from automail. Her jumpsuit was pulled down to her waist, showing that she wore nothing more than a simple black tube-top. _Rather revealing._ The Doctor thought. _Must not get many visitors_.

"Who's this?" Winry asked.

"John Smith, automail inspector from Central." The Doctor said.

"Oh." She said. "Didn't know we were due for an inspection."

"Yeah... Ev'rything looks fine here." He said. "One question though..."

"Yes?" Pinako asked.

"Where is here?"


	2. Welcome To Amestris

**A/N: Hello again! Next chapter. Sorry if they seem short. I don't really get time to do these things.**

"What kind of a question is that?" Pinako blurted. "'Where is here?' I thought you were from Central!"

"Yeah... bit out of it there days." He said.

Pinako scoffed and looked out the window. "You're in the country now. You're in Resembool."

"Resembool! Ah, how could I forget." He said. "Good ol' Resembool!"

Winry eyed the man suspiciously, when her face lit up. "Tell me, do you have any news on the state alchemist Edward Elric? My age? Kinda short? Blond hair?"

The Doctor rushed through his memories until he shook his head. Winry frowned and sighed. "Sorry." He said.

"Its all right. They're hard to catch anyways. Always traveling."

_This guy reminds me of me._ He thought. "Well, anyways... must be off. Things to do." He rushed towards the door, when he stopped and turn toward Pinako. "Can i borrow a map of the countryside? Kinda lost mine."

Granny sighed and went to a drawer in the corner, opened it, and rummaged through until she found the map. "Here." She said. "It's a map of Amestris."

"Ah! Thank'you" He said. He opened the door, and he turned toward Winry. "I'll keep'n eye out for the Elric boy for you." Winry's face lit up.

"Tel him he's late on his automail payments." She said with a friendly smile on her face.

The Doctor nodded and stepped out the door. He headed down the steps toward the TARDIS. _Amestris..._ He thought. _So now I know its not exactly the earth that I know._


	3. Questions and Answers

He unlocked the door on his Bigger-on-the-inside blue police box, and stepped in. He ran up to the console. Opening the map, he scanned it, and punched in some coordinates on the console, flipped a switch, turned a dial, and pulled the master lever. The TARDIS center engines sprang to life as it emanated that familiar _Vwoorp_ing sound. The TARDIS shook and rocked to and fro until it stopped and landed. He stepped outside to see a grand, white building with white marble pillars and green flags rolled down the sides. Further investigation revealed that it was a campus filled with buildings of the same green-flag and Marble-pillar design.

The Doctor looked over and saw military personnel walking around and shuffling about their business, seemingly unaware of the Doctor's presence They were all wearing the same blue uniform with white trimmings. He walked up to the grand center place and walked in the doors. Some guards in the same blue jacket-uniform stopped him in his tracks.

"Authorized personnel past this point, civilian!" One guard exclaimed.

"Y'mean like... this?" The Doctor said, holding up his psychic paper.

The guards were flabbergasted. They saluted him and returned to as they were. "Sorry to hold you up, Lieutenant Smith, Sir!"

The Doctor cringed. The one thing he hated most: being saluted.

'Lieutenant Smith' went off through the corridors of the white building. Some people tried to stop him, but he psychic papered them on their way. He searched and searched until he found it. The directory. He scanned it briefly until he found the building labeled _Library_ on it. He ran out and found the building the directory pointed out. Once again, he stepped inside, and once again, he had to psychic his way out of another situation. After the whole fiasco was over, he searched around the library for a bit.

"Hmmm... Ah! Here we go!" He exclaimed quietly as he pulled a book off the shelf. _The Country of Amestris_ By Eis N. Howard was in his hand. He fingered through the book, mumbling some things to himself, like "I see..." and "Oh, that's brilliant!"

After searching through a few more books, he had a basic concept of where he was. Amestris. After the turn of the century, the world took a different path, this one following closer to a combination of physics and alchemy. A parallel universe. But one question ravaged all other thoughts in his head: _Why did the TARDIS bring me here?_

But then, up on one shelf... a book he was inexplicably drawn to. He pulled it off and read the old leather-bound cover. _Basic and Advanced Alchemy_. This book seemed to captivate the Doctor. All his 900 years of life, but never had he believed in magic or anything of the like. And yet, here it was, within his grasp...

Suddenly, the doors to the library opened, and two men stepped through.

"He's in here somewhere. We just gotta find him!" the one man explained.

The Doctor's hearts were racing. A new thought pervaded his mind. _RUN!_


	4. Escaping the Boy

He side-stepped around the corner of a shelf, out of sight of the two men. He knew they were looking for him. But how? Were they immune to low-level psychic fields? Or was it-

This was no time for the Doctor to get distracted.

"You search one half, and I'll search the other" The shorter man exclaimed. The men began looking through the shelves. But they weren't looking for anyone in particular. If he hadn't known any better, he might have said they were looking for a _book_...

He pondered this thought, but couldn't take any chances. He walked to the opposite end of the bookshelf, making sure to stay in the taller ones blind spot. But as he made his way around to the door, he bumped into someone. His hearts skipped beats.

"Going somewhere, Mister?" The shorter one asked from behind. The Doctor swiveled around to find... a child? The child's golden hair color was only matched by that of his eyes. He wore brown blazer/vest with a black t-shirt underneath, tight black pants, and combat boots. Over it all was a red overcoat down to his boots with a black symbol on the sleeve and back. White gloves completed the look.

"You lost? This is for military personnel only." The boy said annoyedly. He was obviously in a commanding position. How exactly, escaped the Doctor. Speaking of escape...

"Right! Sorry. Be on my way!" The Doctor exclaimed. He slipped past the boy, and hastily walked towards the door. The boy eyed him suspiciously and watched his every move. As he reached the door, the book he was holding slipped out of his hands and landed with a decent _thump_. The Doctor went to pick up the book, when...

"HEY! STOP! THAT'S THE BOOK WE NEED!" The boy exclaimed rather loudly. "GIVE IT HERE!" The boy stormed towards him angrily.

"Gonna need that escape now." The Doctor said under his breath. He grabbed the book and did the only thing he was best at: Ran. He swerved and dodged people, he twisted and turned, and he ducked and jumped, trying to find an exit. Then, as he turned a corner, he saw the doors to outside. Freedom!

Electrical sounds and crackles came from the walls around the Doctor, when suddenly the ceiling and floor slammed together in front of him like an impenetrable iron gate. He stopped only inches away, looked around for another escape, but found none. he couldn't help but notice that the iron gate in front of him wasn't iron at all, but rather the floor material. Why would they-

A boot struck the back of the Doctor's head, and everything started to fade. The last memory before everything went black is of the same tall man approaching the boy, and exclaiming, "Big brother! What did you do?..."


	5. Custody Battles

"Absolutely not!" Colonel Roy Mustang exclaimed. "He is not my problem, Edward!"

"Actually, Colonel, he was caught snooping around _your_ jurisdiction, and he was in illegal possession of alchemic research under _your_ watch!" Edward said.

"Not to mention the fact that we had to catch him!" The taller man exclaimed.

"Stay outta this, Alphonse!" The Colonel exclaimed. Alphonse just shrunk back.

"...Anyways... You know we can't court martial him! He has no registration, and we need to get up on our research!" Edward explained.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'VE been pretty bust around here too lately!" said the Colonel. "I wont babysit your pet project!"

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked up. The boy was arguing with someone. This someone was a man in his thirties, with black hair, and wearing the same blue military suit. He was sitting behind an oakwood desk, littered with the articles of his pockets, including his sonic and psychic paper. _Must be an important fellow_, the Doctor thought. He looked over to see the tall man standing on the sidelines. He took this opportunity to study him in full. He was tall, but he also wore a suit of armor. This armor had a single horn poke out of the top eyepiece, and a long feather-of-a-ponytail came out of the back of the helmet. _Some armor_, thought the Doctor.

The Colonel looked over at the Doctor, and said, "Well, look who's awake!"

Edward turned around, and drew in a deep breath. "Fine then." He said with a begrudging look on his face. He walked over to the Doctor. The Doctor tried to get up, but found he was handcuffed to his seat. "I'm gonna make this reeeeaaaaal easy for you." Edward said. "Tell us who you are, and you won't have to serve a sentence."

"If you don't mind, I'd sorta like to know the same." replied the doctor. "Who are all of you?"

Edward frowned and looked back at the Colonel hatefully, who was now wearing a smile of triumph over Edward on his face. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Torchy over there is the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Who're you callin' 'Torchy'?" The Colonel exclaimed in anger.

"Anyways... this armored guy in the corner is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

_Younger?_ thought the Doctor. "He looks so much taller than-" the Doctor stopped on account of signals he was receiving from the Colonel and Alphonse. He coould sense the anger emanating from Edward.

Edward looked back at the Doctor, square in the eyes. "Now that you know us, tell us, who are you?"

"Look at my registration on the-"

"We did look."The Colonel piped up. "It was blank."

"How did you-"

"We alchemists have sharp minds!" Said Edward. "Quit fooling with us. Who are you?"

Finally caving, he replied, "I'm the Doctor."

"Name, please." Said Edward, growing impatient.

"The Doctor."

"That makes NO sense!" Edward exclaimed.

"How?" Asked the Doctor.

"Doctor_ Who?_"


	6. In The Dark

**A/N: Hey Guys! THanks for all your continued support! I love all of you for making this a reality! P.S. I'm thinking the setting is in between the time when Edward met Ling, but before they met Father. Sound good? Let me know!**

Christmas on Habalos 3. That's all the Doctor wanted. How'd he end up in prison?

"Ello?" called the Doctor. "Don't I get a phone call?"

"Pipe down!" The warden yelled as he passed by his cell. "Once all documents go through, then you'll get your phone!"

"Great." mumbled the Doctor. Who was he kidding anyways? The TARDIS had no phone, and no one is in this universe to come and get him. He was stuck in prison. "Think._ Think!_" said the Doctor, pressing his hands to his temples. There had to be way out of this. There always was. He needed to get to the TARDIS, and quick. He still needs to find out why he's here, and who would try to bring him here. He needed-

His train of thought was interrupted by the warden unlocking his cell. "You got bailed."

The Doctor was confused. _Bailed? By Whom?_ He followed the prison warden to the front of the penitentiary, and found none other that the Elrics. This surprised, and even exhilarated somewhat, the Doctor greatly.

"Surprised?" Edward asked. Alphonse followed behind him like a shadow.

"Why would you post bail? Where did you even get the money?"

"Being a state alchemist has its perks. And besides, 'We state alchemists are for the-'"

"I convinced him to do it." piped up Alphonse. Edward glared back at him for stealing the already-stolen spotlight.

"That still doesn't explain why." said the Doctor.

"Anyone who can sneak into the Grand Central Library and almost get away with it using nothing but a blank piece of paper has some skill." Complimented Edward. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about your alchemic skills, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I have none." said the Doctor sheepishly. "Why do you think I took the book?"

Edward turned away with an annoyed look on his face. "Go back to prison then." He huffed.

Alphonse slapped him on the back of the head. Edward went flying to the ground. "How could you be so heartless, brother?"

The Doctor just smiled. "Well if you don't mind, I'll be on my way now. Have some questions that need answers." The Doctor walked past Edward and out the front door. he scanned the area, but made a shocking realization. "Where's my TARDIS?"

"Your _what?_" Asked Edward as he got up off the floor.

"TARDIS. Y'know... Blue police box, parked in the middle of the yard. Kinda hard to miss." The doctor grew restless. He hated to be away from his old girl for so long unintentionally.

"Oh, that thing." Said Edward. "We had it hauled off to the warehouse district just south of here."

"Can we go get it then?" asked the Doctor impatiently.

"Sure, sure. It's only a train stop away." Edward walked down the steps. "Follow."

"Allons-y!" Said the Doctor. Alphonse caught up from behind. Together they headed off, unaware of the danger around them.

* * *

Somewhere under Grand Central, two people lurked underground, among screaming and howling cages. One was a bald man, short and fat. The other was a tall, voluptuous woman with hair black as coal. Both wore matching black outfits, and had similar tattoo's.

"Any news from Envy?" The woman asked seductively. Such was her natural tone of voice.

"Not yet. Not yet." The fat man said hastily. His stomach rumbled. He was hungry.

A third figure appeared from the darkness. He had spiky black hair down to his lower back. He wore the same black clothes as all the others. "Hello Lust."

Lust smiled. "Hello, Envy." She said. "Any news from above?"

"The attempt at opening the gate with the philosophers stone rejects failed." Envy said disappointedly. "But... I got something in return."

Lust was intrigued. "And what might that be?"

Envy threw a photo of a man with spiked up brown hair standing in front of a blue police box to Lust. She caught it and examined it. "Definitely not from here." Envy said.

"And if he came from the other side?"

"He'd make a viable sacrifice candidate." Envy had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Can I eat him?" The fat man asked, drooling at the photo.

"No no, Gluttony. Not him." Gluttony looked disappointed."Follow up on this lead." Lust said with a tone of job-well-done to Envy. "Make sure you're right."

Envy smiled, and electricity crackled up his body, and he began to rearrange his forme into another. He took on the appearance of the man in the photo. "I will." Said Envy, with the voice of the man. After that, 'he' walked back into that darkness.


	7. Meeting Ends

**A/N: Hey guys! Next chapter up so soon? WHAT SORT OF ALCHEMY IS THIS?**

"There we go!" Said the Doctor, running up to his old girl. It was crammed up between a commandeered tractor, and a crate full of illegal automail parts. "Just like I left her!"

Edward looked on in strange concentration. "Why are you getting so worked up about a box?"

"Oi!" Exclaimed the Doctor. "She may be a bit strange, but she's mine!"

"Sure! Sure..." Edward said sarcastically. He opened his silver pocket watch and looked at the time. He froze. "WERE LATE!"

"I once knew a white rabbit who said something like that!" The Doctor turned and smiled at Edward. But Edward was thoroughly freaking out. Alphonse was trying to calm him down, but nothing worked. They turned to run towards the exit but the Doctor stopped them. "What's so important?"

"The meeting!" Edward yelled. "There was a mandatory meeting that all state alchemists were supposed to attend! And were late!"

"Right then!" said the Doctor cheerfully. He turned towards the TARDIS and slipped the key in.

"What, have you got a time machine in there or something?" Edward mused.

"As a matter of fact..." The Doctor turned the key, and swung the doors wide open.

* * *

"Alright! This meeting will now commence!" One General at the podium began. The rest of the state alchemists sat down in there seats. Edward sat in between the Doctor and Alphonse. He was still staring at the Doctor in disbelief. A box, bigger on the inside, and can travel through time and space? Some things defy all logic. But this? This should make Edward give up on his beliefs and fly away with the madman. He wondered why he hadn't yet?

"...Edward Elric..."

"Present!" called Edward. "Amazingly..." he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, don't act so surprised..." The Doctor said. "Bet you've seen weirder."

"Well, I've witnessed a child being born, a man harden his skin to the point where bullets can't phase him, and a hopeless man get a hot girlfriend..." Edward rambled. "But there's something that really surprises me... if you have a time machine, then why are you here? Why are you in Amestris?"

"Good question." Said the Doctor. "Why am I here? I was going to celebrate Christmas on a lunar colony..."

"What-mas?" Alphonse was confused at the concept.

"Oh, just some holiday about a man born to save the world... But I was pulled off track by something. Something powerful."

"Hmmm..." Said Edward. He was in deep thought. _Could it be..._

"...And now... Roy Mustang on the pressing matters at hand."

"Thank you, General." Roy approached the podium. "Now, there has been a string of murders in the west recently. This was no doubt..."

Colonel Mustang went on about the murders, Scar, and rising Ishbalan campaigns. After he was done, the Fuhrer stepped up and said a few words. He was an aged man, with black hair, an eyepatch over his left eye, and a black almost-handlebar-but-not-quite mustache. He wore the same blue military suit that everyone else wore, but his was more distinguished

"We alchemists are for the people." The Fuhrer stated. "We have a civil duty to the state, both to ourselves..." he stared the Doctor square in the face. "...And to each other." He want on like this for about another half hour.

After he was done, all was dismissed. As the alchemists were shuffling to leave, Edward tapped the Doctors shoulder.

"Want to travel with us?" Edward asked. "Maybe you'll find answers."

"No, no. I couldn't possibly..."

"Pleeeeaaaaasse?" Alphonse pleaded. Under the armor, the Doctor was sure he was making the puppy eyes.

"Oh, all right! But! Just for a little while."

"Awesome! C'mon, there's food in the mess hall!"

As Edward and Alphonse ran for the mess hall, the Doctor stared back at the Fuhrer, now covered in bodyguards. _There is something off about him._ He thought.

_What am I missing?_


	8. Lord of What?

**A/N: Hey guys! hanks for the continued support. These things are starting to take time! But here it is... The not-so-long awaited CHAPTER 8!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Edward bellowed at Ling.

"Hey! Long time, no see!" Ling said. They had arrived at their hotel room, and met some unexpected guests. The Doctor peeked over Edward's shoulder. The boy who stood before Edward was not like the people of this country. He had slit eyes, almost asian, and long, black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore a yellow frock-like overcoat, and gray baggy pants. "What are you doing back so early?"

"We got out early!" yelled Edward. "GET OUT!" He grabbed at Ling, went to throw him out, but something stopped him. Particularly, some_her_. A girl glowered at Edward, and he backed down. She had short, black hair, some of it pulled into a bun, and wore a fine-kept black Shinobi outfit. "Just leave!" Edward said annoyedly.

"What, and waste all this good food you gave us?" Ling gestured at the table. Lines of trays and fine foods filled the table. Edward looked on the verge of exploding. "Isn't that what buddies are for?" Ling asked sheepishly.

"BUDDIES DON'T STEAL FROM EACH OTHER!" Edward screamed. He tried for the grab again, and was again stopped by May Ling.

The Doctor smiled. "Kids. Never change, no matter the universe." He shook his head nonchalantly. "Anyways... Who're you?"

"My name is Ling Yao. From Xing."

"And I'm... I'm Lan Fan." She said quietly. She looked down at the floor.

"Bodyguards... Someone important then..." The Doctor thought out loud.

"Yeah... Y'know... Prince of a clan and all..." Ling said without even looking at the Doctor. He was used to it by now.

"How convenient. I'm A Lord."

"Oh really?" Edward asked, being the first he had heard this. "Of what, exactly?"

"Pretty big place."

"Try me."

"Time."

At this, everyone in the room began to bust out laughter, including Lan Fan. Alphonse heard the commotion from next door, and came over to check it out.

"This... this guy c-claimed to be... a Lord of Time!" Edward said between breaths. Alphonse began to crack. He snickered and gasped.

"Oi! What're you laughing at? Struck a chord, then?" THe Doctor asked.

"No, no! Its just that... You can't be a Lord of Time! You look human!" Alphonse laughed.

"And you look Time Lord." At this statement, the laughter intensified. There was a knock at the door. The Doctor annoyedly strode to the door and answered it. Winry, the same girl he had first met was there. The only difference between then and now was that she was wearing normal clothes now.

"Hello, I was told that Edward Elric wa-" She recognized his face immediately. "I remember you! You're that idiot automail inspector!"

"Oh, yeah. Everyone take a jab at me tonight." He let her in, to her confusion.

"What's all the commotion about?" When it was explained to her, she was in stitches as well.

"Time Lord!" Ling said in between gasps.

When all had settled, the Doctor got up and looked at everyone. "You lot done, then?"

"Yes, yes." Alphonse said. Even then, there was still faint snickers here and there.

"So Winry, what were you doing here?" Edward asked.

"To do an automail repair. Isn't that what you called for?" Winry asked, confused. Edward wore the same look of confusion on his face.

"I never called in for a checkup." Edward said hesitantly. "Did you, Al?" Alphonse just shook his head.

"Oh, just lemme check! Oil the bearings, tighten the sprogs, anything!"

"Oh fine." Edward said grittily.

* * *

When Winry was done, Edward had slipped is shirt on and walked over to the table. He sat down and sighed. "More and more each time..."

_CLANG!_ Winry threw the wrench at his head. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Edward was growing a considerable bump on his head.

There was another knock on the door, to Edward's dismay. "Who is it _now_?"

He answered the door, and immediately sobered up. "Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

The Lieutenant saluted, and stepped inside. "Hello, Edward." She stepped inside. Her gold hair matched that of Edwards, with a single front bang leaning to her right, and was pulled back into the same small bun-style that Lan Fan had. She wore the same blue military suit everyone else wore. "It's urgent."

"What, is Mr. Hothead not 'handling' things?" Edward mused.

"Actually, Colonels orders. Report to the southern central district immediately."

"What for?" Edward asked with an annoyed frown.

"There has been a murder in the southern district."

Everyone in the room was now quiet and staring at the Lieutenant and Edward. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Who was murdered? Who did it?"

"No confirmed identity of the body yet. But we have identified the killer."

"Who?" The Doctor and Edward asked almost simultaneously.

"Lazar."


	9. Southern Pride

**A/N: You guy's will like this chapter. Lot's of characters, and an unexpected... twist. Of fate... and of muscle.**

The Doctor, Edward, Alphonse, and Lieutenant Hawkeye arrived at the crime scene an hour after being picked up at the hotel. Winry, Ling, and Lan were instructed to stay put. The four of them all came out of the car and looked around. An alleyway was taped off and military personnel were in there, taking notes and inspecting the crime scene. In there were the Colonel's lackeys. Second Lt. Breda, a large man with reddish hair in a buzz-cut fashion, Lt. Falman, a young man with an aged face and gray hair and beard, Lt. Havoc, with his brown hair and a blond tuft up front, and Sgt. Major Fuery, Glasses and black hair. They were inspecting, and saw Edward pull up.

"Hey, guys! Look who's joining the party!" Lt Havoc yelled out to the others. They all turned around and saw Edward's caravan pull up.

"Whatsup, Fullmetal?" Second Lt. Breda said as Edward was approaching. Edward smiled as he crossed the red tape. When Alphonse and the Doctor tried to get in, police stopped them.

"They're with me." Edward called back. After being let through, the Doctor slipped on his faux glasses, and began to look around.

"Any sign of struggle?" The Doctor asked.

"None that we found- Wait, who are you?" Lt. Falman asked, staring the Doctor down suspiciously.

"The Doctor, military volunteer." He said hesitantly. he hated to say it, but he wanted to help just as badly.

"So... You've made it official, have you?" Edward asked, peeking behind some garbage cans.

"Yeah... not sure I like the concept, though." The Doctor began to scan for traces of a body with his sonic screwdriver.

"EDWARD ELRIC! GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

The voice that came from behind tackled Edward and crushed him in his grip.

"You're... crushing me... Major!"

"I was so happy to hear you were in the south, I _rushed _here as soon as I could!" The Major said dramatically. Alex Louise Armstrong. He was a muscular man, with a single blond hair swoop from his face, and a matching blond mustache that concealed his upper lip. He was a force to be reckoned with. _But where did his top go, though?_ The Doctor thought.

Once the Major let Edward down, Edward collected his bearings, and said, "I know what went down here."

"Oh, really?" Colonel Mustang called to Edward as he crossed the tape. Edward gritted his teeth. The Colonel just knew how to rub him the wrong way.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Look behind the trash cans."

"Why?" Asked the Colonel, going to check them.

"Transmutation marks. Plenty... to hide a body."

"That may explain why we couldn't find the identity of the victim." The Colonel rubbed his chin.

"Watch." Edward walked up to the wall, and moved the trash cans, revealing the transmutation marks. To the Doctors surprise, he clapped his hands together, slapped them against the wall, and electricity and light began to fill the wall. When he was done, and archway protruded from the wall, and out of it fell a body, twisted and deceased. A foul stench began to fill the air.

"Eugh." Said Lieutenant Hawkeye, her gun now drawn and ready.

"Exactly. best place to hide a body: somewhere no one would think to look for years." Edward said, covering his nose.

"Get the body to the coroner." The Colonel commanded. Some guards on standby began to throw a body-bag over the corpse. "Good work, Fullmetal."

"Whatever." Edward turned his head away.

"The murderer, known now as Lazar, was seen last fleeing down farther south." The Colonel announced.

"Do you need me to track him?" Major Armstrong asked, sparkles in his eyes. He still had his shirt off, and was flexing his mega-muscles for all to see.

"No, no... we already have some people in mind..." The Colonel said, looking to Edward and The Doctor.

"_Us?_" Edward and the Doctor said almost simultaneously. They really did not sound happy.

"Yes, you two. We need you to go investigate the place that Lazar was seen last." The Colonel pulled out a file, and handed it to Edward. He opened it up, and he practically fainted from shock.

"Tell me this is a typo..." Edward wheezed.

"No, it's not. That's you're crime scene."

"Where is it that's so bad?" Alphonse asked. He peeked over Edward's shoulder, and fell down with Edward.

"What? Where is it?" The Doctor asked, looking at the triumphant Colonel.

Edward turned towards the Doctor, a nervous sweat lining his face. "Our place where we were trained and raised..."

"I don't wanna go!" Alphonse whined like a prisoner on death row.

"Where?" The Doctor insisted.

"_Dublith_."


	10. Teaching Fears

**A/N: Whoa! My longest chapter yet! _Well_ worth the wait!**

"So... Dublin." The Doctor said, stepping out out of his escort car.

"Dub_lith_!" Said Edward annoyedly. He stayed silent the whole way there.

_Whatever's waiting for them must be monstrous..._ thought the Doctor. He checked over the files they had given him one more time.

_ Name: Lazar_

_ Age: Unknown_

_ Height: 6' 0"_

_ Sex: Male_

_ Description: Suspect has grey hair with a stripe of black down the middle. Suspect wears military personnel clothing to fool civilians. Suspect is also missing left hand._

_ Orders: All personnel are to instruct citizens of the situation and what to do. Ask all suspicious characters if they know of the whereabouts of Lazar._

Behind the file was a criminal record, with a photo attached. He looked to be about in his late thirties, but the official file recorded no age. He claimed to be hundreds of years old. "Delusional, then, this bloke?"

"Apparently." Said alphonse, looking around at the all-to-familiar scenery. "Hey, big brother! Remember when we used to play ball over in that alley?"

"Yeah. Good times, eh, Al?" Edward said, nudging his brother with his arm. There was a familiar metal on metal clank from that nudge.

"Sorry if I'm intruding... but why does Alphonse wear that armor?"

Just like that, Edward's smile disappeared from his face. "Long story."

"I'll shorten it, then." He said, kneeling down in front of Edward. He place his two fingers on Edwards temples.

"What are you-"

"Hush, now!" He snapped. The Doctor closed his eyes. "Empty your mind of all thoughts except the ones you want me to see."

"Why would I- _Are you in my brain?!_" Edward asked nervously. "I can feel you in there."

"Yes. Y'see those memories you don't want me to see? Imagine a door. And close it." The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows. "Who's Win- Ooh... closed that one pretty fast. And that one. What-" The Doctor stumbled around Edward's brain for a minute until he found the memories labeled '_Incident_'. He frowned as he relived those events. When the Doctor was done, a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Edward pulled away. "it's fine. It was our fault."

"Yes, but I was there just then. And I know it hurt. I've had to do something of a similar nature before, actually."

"What was that?" Alphonse asked.

"I had to doom my own race of people do their deaths..." The Doctor said, his voice quivering. He wiped the tear from his eye and got up. "Right then! Lazar. Dublith."

"We should start our search on the east side of town." Alphonse said, pointing towards the houses to the east.

"What are we waiting for?" Edward asked. "Let's go!" Somehow, this statement sounded anything but reassuring to him.

* * *

When they finished, there were no signs or clues to Lazar's hiding place. The only side of town they hadn't searched was the west side. The Doctor wanted to go search, but Edward caught him by the cuff.

"We don't need to go search that side of town!" Edward said with a nervous laughter. "He's probably long gone by now." Alphonse wan nodding his head furiously in nervous agreement.

"Oh, quit being a shortstop!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN STEP ON LIKE AN ANT?!" Edward suddenly changed character from nervous to furious.

"Just c'mon!" The Doctor said, and began walking into the sough side. _Lots of markets on this side_ thought the Doctor. He walked up to a butchers shop, to Edward and Alphonse's horror.

"NOT THAT ONE!" Edward yelled.

Too late. The Doctor was already inside ringing for assistance. Out of the back came a burly man, about the Major's size, with matching black hair and mustache-goatee. "Can I help you?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Allo! I'm the Doctor. Sorry to bother..."

Edward and Alphonse were hiding outside the door, panting frantically. "Maybe he doesn't know were here?" Edward mused nervously.

"Me and my associates, Edward and Alphonse Elric, need to ask you and any relatives of yours some questions."

Edward had a conniption. "_I'll kill him._" He said under his breath. He walked around from the doorframe and smiled a nervous smile. The big man raised an eyebrow. He walked out from around the butcher's counter, went up to Edward and Alphonse, and brought them in to a huge hug. The Doctor was confused.

"Izumi will be thrilled to se you." The man said, still crushing them in his arms.

"Friend's of yours?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. And of yours?" The big man asked.

"Yes." The big man let Edward and Alphonse down, and the Doctor stood next to them. "So then... may we ask you and this 'Izumi' some questions?" Edward and Alphonse were shivering at the sound of her name.

"Of course." The big man led them back around the butcher shop to a white-walled two story house. He let them in and sat therm down. "I'll go and check to make sure that she's decent."

When he left, Edward and Alphonse were practically pushing the Doctor out the door. "C'mon... while we can!"

"Come off it! What's so bad about her?!" The Doctor demanded.

"She's our teacher!" Alphonse squealed.

"And we just recently got expelled from the academy. Which means..."

Like that, a young woman with black dreadlocks and a white housewife dress, about in her early thirties, walked through the door to the living room. Edward and Alphonse froze.

"Oh, Ed. Al. I didn't expect you back so soon." She sounded sweet and surprised.

"Yeah. We were just conducting an investigation on-" He barely made it through the word investigation before she was upon him. She hit him square in the jaw, sending him flying through the now open door. Alphonse stepped away, but to no avail, for she grabbed him and threw him out the door after Edward.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU THINK I AM?!" She yelled at them furiously. They were shaking nervously as she walked out the door towards them. "Why on this _earth_ would you return to me so soon!? And as a _dog of the military_, no less?!" She was about to rip into them, when streams of blood came out of her mouth, and she began choking. When she cleaned up, she had her crosshairs set on the boys.

"Were sorry!" Edward and Alphonse were bowing there heads and apologizing frantically. Izumi turned towards the Doctor and smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me! Im Izumi Curtis, these boys' ex-teacher." She glared back at them, and they nearly fell over from fear.

"I'm the Doctor, Military volunteer. We would like to know if we could ask you a few questions about suspicious activity lately."

"Of course!" Izumi looked over at the huddled mass that was the Elric's. "_Get your butts inside now._" She said sharply. Like that, they were rushing inside to her whim.

* * *

"I see." Izumi said. She put her hands to her temples and thought about the questions. "Lazar... can't say I've really seen anyone of that nature around here."

"It's fine, as long as all suspicious activity is reported to the military." Alphonse said.

"Yeah. Were looking for him and need all the help we can get!" Edward smiled. Izumi glared at him, and the smile immediately disappeared from his face.

"But still something I don't understand." Izumi said. "Despite all you've told me, I wonder about his motives. Why would he hang around here?"

"That's what we wan't to find out!" The Doctor stood up and walked to the door. He stepped outside and walked around. "We need more clues, so we need more interrogations. So we need to get going!"

"Right!" Edward walked towards the door, but Izumi stopped him.

"You're welcome to stay here, in case the investigation takes to long." She said softly.

Edward looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, teacher!"

Izumi immediately snapped back, "Don't call me that!"

Edward flinched and raced out the door with Alphonse. The Doctor stopped at the end of the walkway and turned around to face Edward and Alphonse. "So that's your teacher then?"

"Yep. That's her." Alphonse said.

"I can see your fears weren't misplaced-"

Right as the word misplaced escaped his lips, a black car pulled up on the lawn behind him. The doors swung open, and masked men came out. Two of them grabbed and stifled the Doctor and threw him in the car. The third one rolled down his window and shouted, "Lazar sends his regards!", and sent a bullet flying into Alphonse's helmet. Within a few seconds, the car drove out of sight of everyone. They were all dumbstruck.

Like that, the Doctor was gone.


	11. The Master and His Plan

"So, let me get this straight." Colonel Mustang said irritatedly as the police began taping off the area around Izumi's house. "You searched all of town, _everywhere,_ but Lazar's goonies still just pulled up, shot Al's head off, and took off with the Doctor?"

"Yes!" Alphonse exclaimed, still feeling the noticeable dent in his helmet. "And they specifically said that they were from Lazar!"

"Maybe they were just posing as his henchmen to stir up a scare..." The Colonel said, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah... OR MAYBE THE DOCTOR IS IN DANGER!" Edward burst out right in the Colonel's face. The Colonel wiped off some of Edwards spit, and motioned for him to calm down.

"We don't know for sure what's going on here, and even if it was Lazar, there's too many unanswered questions."

"_Like what?_" Edward said spitefully.

"Like 'what would a terrorist want with a police volunteer detective anyways?'"

"Well... Yeah... But he may still be in serious danger!" Edward pleaded.

"Even so... that still leaves one question..." Alphonse said.

"Like what?" The Colonel asked.

"Where is the Doctor now?"

Edward smiled mischievously. "Only one way to find out..."

* * *

Burlap sacks over the head. Why always over the head? Why not a blindfold or something of that nature?

The Doctor listened to the cheers and cries of victory of his captors through the sack over his head.

"We really showed 'em!"

" 'ey never saw it comin!"

"Lazar will be so 'appy wit us!"

_Lazar, huh?_ The Doctor thought. _Saves me the trouble of looking for him._

After some violent thrashing about in the back of the car, the Doctor felt the vehicle come to a stop, turn off, and felt hands grab him by the sack to pull it off.

"Were 'ere." One of them said gruffly. "Get out!"

The Doctor complied with their orders and exited the car. He stood in an old abandoned warehouse, probably somewhere to the west. The large metal doors closed behind the car, and the fluorescent lights came on, His captors, now in full view, held a gun against him. "Move!" They barked.

"Don't be so rough with the ingredient..." A smooth, silver-tongued voice came out of nowhere. The henchmen straightened up at the sound of their bosses voice. Footsteps clicked out from behind a stack of crates. Out from the stack came a middle aged man with graying hair and a blue military uniform. He was missing his left hand.

Lazar.

"I hope the boys played nice with you." Lazar said sweetly. "I wouldn't want any harm to come to my favorite... _Doctor..._"

"Ingredient..."

"What was that?" Lazar poked, cupping his hand to his ear.

"You said not to be rough with 'the ingredient'. Ingredient in what?" The Doctor looked him stalely in the face.

"Oh my, Doctor... Someone kidnaps you, takes you to a secret hideout, and holds you against your will, and you ponder their use of language?" Lazar kept a keen smile on his face. "You really are a sly one, just like they said."

" "Ey, boss... 'Ow much ransom money do ya think we can get offa him?" One of the bigger goons spoke up. "He don't look like 'e worth much..."

"_Don't be an idiot_." Lazar said venomously. "It was never my plan to ransom for him. I'm going to do something _much bigger_ with him."

"EY!" The goon pulled out his gun. "We agreed that we'd split the ransom money eve-"

The goon didn't even finish his sentence before Lazar clapped his hand to his stub and touched the ground with both. Concrete fists came flying out of the floor, displacing the ground with it. One flew up and hit the goon square in the jaw, sending him flying back into the car behind him. The concrete fists now retracted back into the floor. "Anyone else?" Lazar teased. The rest of the goons furiously shook their heads and receded backwards towards their fallen comrade.

"So... you have some alchemic ability too, do you?" The Doctor inquired of Lazar.

"Yes..." Lazar said with a sigh. "It is a long story, but to paraphrase, I simply tired to open the Gate, and the rebound claimed my hand and gave me these abilities."

"I see... but what were you trying to achieve? You don't eactly look like a man trying to bring back a loved one."

"In honesty... _Immortality!_" Lazar said with evil ambition dripping from his voice. "If I became immortal, I could terrorize this city... hell, maybe even this whole damn country... for as long as I wanted to."

"Yeah... got that part. But believe me, a longer life isn't-"

"A longer life isn't a happy one. I know, I know. But... you would know too, wouldn't you?" Lazar zoomed in on the Doctors face until he was inches away. "I know of your age, and of the fact that you're not from here, now are you?"

"How did you?"

"I know many things that you do not, my dear Doctor..." Lazar brisked away from the Doctor briefly before turning towards him and smiling that evil smile. "And... I know what role you will serve, along with these stones my friends lent to me..." He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of red shiny stones.

It only took a second for the Doctor to compute what his plan was. His eyes filled with horror and shock. "But why me?" He asked in desperation and in a attempt to escape. "Why not any other person?"

"Because no other person on this planet could compare to the importance of a 900 year old alien might!" Lazar said with a tone of overbearingness. "Which means..."

"Lazar, you can't!" The Doctor yelled furiously.

"...you're my ticket to immortality. _Prepare to be sacrificed!_


	12. It's Sacrificial!

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back with some more Timescaping! I can't believe it's almost over! D: But the finale will be awesome!**

_Why me? _A thought that always pervaded the Doctors mind at times like this.

Lazar's lackeys finished fastening the chains that held the Doctor to the floor. Lazar was finishing putting the final touches on the transmutation circle and lining the inside with philosophers stones. "Don't feel sad... you'll not feel anything soon."

"Don't do this, Lazar!" The Doctor yelled, struggling against the chains. "I'm giving you one chance!"

"What, all that bravado, and you're begging for your life? Even bluffing?" Lazar said smugly.

"Not for my life... for yours." The Doctor held a solemn look on his face.

Lazar raised an eyebrow, and waved at his goons. "Leave us." The goons all left the room, but three of them moved to the shadows. Their silhouettes seemed oddly menacing to the Doctor. "Didn't you say all of them?"

"Oh, they're something else... something... _special_..." Lazar glanced back at the three, and nodded. He stood up and inspected his handy-work. The circle was completed, and he was about to begin.

"Lazar, don't!"

Too late. Lazar clapped his hand to his stub and hit the floor with both. Electricity crackled and shimmered. Blue light emerged from the circle. Lazar stepped inside, and both of them were consumed by the blue light.

The Doctor was taken to a vast white plain. _I've seen this before... In Edwards mind..._ The Doctor thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of a door. _There's the Gate, right on-_

"-Cue." Lazar said, finishing the Doctors thought. He spun around to find Lazar standing there next to the Gate. The Gate was swinging open slowly, and black, tentacle-like arms began to unwind from the inner blackness. They reached out for the Doctor. "And this, my dear Doctor, is where we say goodbye."

The black arms swirled and spun towards the Doctor. They grabbed him, and began to pull him in. He could feel his very body being puled apart at an atomic level. He screamed, and Lazar laughed maniacally.

Suddenly, it stopped. The Doctor was whole again. The Gate was opened, and the arms were still floating, but they weren't grabbing the Doctor. But rather, the _air_ around the Doctor. Lazar was in a fit of rage. "Why are you still here? What are you doing, you stupid gate?" He kicked the gate with his foot.

The Doctor was confused. He raised his hand to scratch his head, and all of the sudden, everything made sense. _His hand was glowing with yellow energy._

"Oh, no..." The Doctor whispered. Lazar stopped with his temper tantrum to see what was happening to the Doctor. "_It can't be now!_"

Yellow energy swirled around the Doctors face and hands. He stepped away, and the black arms followed, trying to scoop up the energy coming from the Doctor. Suddenly, the energy exploded from the Doctor, going everywhere. Lazar had to shield his eyes to avoid being blinded. But the Doctor grabbed Lazar's stub, and pointed his hands and head directly at it. The energy swirled into the cut-off hand, and it began moving and poking around from the inside.

The Doctor broke off from Lazar, the energy dispersing. He felt his face and hands, looking all around and frantically feeling his body. "Face... hands... feet... I'm still me, then."

Lazar was staring down at his hand in shock. His _left_ hand. He wiggled his hand and felt his face with it. "My hand... what did you do?"

"Residual regeneration energy imbibed into an incomplete biological holster." The Doctor rambled. He turned and faced Lazar, with a solemn look across his face. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

The black hands turned from the Doctor to Lazar. They grabbed at him. He tried to shake them off. "_What is the meaning of this?_"

"The Gate can't touch me post-regeneration cycle... But you still opened the Gate." The Doctor said. "And unfortunately... equivalent exchange calls for a sacrifice."

"HELP ME!" Lazar screamed as he was being dragged to the Gate.

"I gave you a chance. And even so, I can't now. A sacrifice must be made."

Lazar thrashed and screamed. "HELP!" He called it out until the Gate finally closed behind him. The white space fell silent. That was it. Lazar was gone.

The Doctor woke up in the middle of the circle. The chains were in pieces. He sat up, and nearly threw up. He turned pale and began to feel nauseous. He looked around. No one was around. The three silhouettes he saw earlier were now gone.

As he began to come back to his senses, he could hear noises coming from the other room, and transmutation sounds, followed by groans of pain. The door exploded open and Edward, Alphonse, the Colonel, Hawkeye, and a few others had bursted through the door. "Were here to stop you, Lazar!"

But Lazar was nowhere to be found. Only the Doctor sitting in the middle of a transmutation circle. Edward ran up to help the Doctor. "I'm fine." He said. "Just a little dizzy is all."

"What happened?" The Colonel asked as he inspected the room and its contents. The Doctor began to explain what Lazar's plan was and what he had to do with it. Edward grimaced.

"Immortality. The raging trend nowadays." He mused. He looked over to the center of the circle and was horrified. He called for the Colonel to come look, and the same reaction came from him. "What is that?" Edward asked disgustedly.

"That..." The Doctor said, joining the conversation. "...is what is left of Lazar."

In the center of the transmutation circle was Lazar's newly regenerated left hand.


	13. Finding Your Way

"That's... disgusting." Said the Colonel as he was watching his subordinates store the decapitated hand in an evidence bag. "In a poetic justice sort of way."

"Outright freaky is what it is." Edward said. They were all on their way out of the warehouse, heading towards Central. Edward had seemed to have been in a mixed mood since the whole incident ended. _Maybe he wanted to catch the bad guy..._ The Doctor thought.

They had made there way back to Central. After thorough questionings and debriefings from the Colonel, the Doctor had made his way back to his hotel building. He found none other than the sight of Edward being crushed in the Major's overly-loving grip. The Major stopped when the Doctor came in, and made a full on assault on the Doctor, still holding Edward all the while. Tears gushed unnaturally from his face.

"Oh, Doctor! After I heard what had happened at the warehouse, I was struck in _awe _of your absolute bravery!" He said overdramatically. He caught the Doctor by the collar and began the onslaught of sparkle-covered love.

"T-t-thank you, M-major!" He said as he was whipped around in the grip of the hugely muscled man. After the major released him, he went to sit down in the dining area. He was shocked to find everyone already sitting there. Ling, Lan Fan, Winry, and Alphonse were all chowing down on their foods, minus Alphonse. He looked up and guestured for the Doctor to sit down. "Winry made the best apple pie!"

"Apple pie, huh?" The Doctor thought out loud. "If only she could make Jelly Babies..."

"Jelly _whats?_" Ling said through a stuffed mouth.

"Never mind. And anyways, I don't really want any."

"Why?" Winry asked, almost hurt.

"Because I never know when I'll regenerate. And I'm determined to keep these teeth." The Doctor said, baring his teeth to prove his point.

They all laughed at this. Even Edward, who was just entering the room, laughed. The Doctor wasn't laughing.

"Something funny, then?" The Doctor asked. This was the second time this had happened to him.

"No... It's just that... you have the worst teeth!" Winry said between gasps.

"Oi... everyone taking jab at British teeth." The Doctor said. He sat down and held up his hand for the laughing to stop. It did. He pointed towards Edward and motioned for him to sit down. The Major walked into the room and leaned up against the back wall.

"Now I just have a few questions to ask Edward and Alphonse. Anyone who has any information on these questions, speak up. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in response. "Good. So... what do you think lies beyond the gate?"

"The what?" Ling spoke up, a confused look on his face.

"I may have an idea." Edward said. "The Gate is a dark place, a place full of mystery. A place full of bad memories."

"What do you think that those black arms were?"

"Most likely spirits living in or beyond the Gate." Alphonse responded.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Winry pleaded. No one responded to her. She huffed indignantly.

"Has anything solid ever passed through the gate?"

All of the sudden, Ling slammed his fist on the table.

"What is this Gate-thing!?" He demanded angrily.

"The Gate is the place that all equivalent exchange routes back to. It is the very basis of alchemy. Everyone carries a bit of the Gate inside of them. We alchemists found ways of accessing the gate inside us and using it to perform transmutations. Failure to comply with the laws of alchemy, though, and you are sent to the Gate to pay the price." Edward rambled on like this until he came to his stopping point. "And no," Edward said. "Nothing solid has come through that we know of. It's a dead zone."

"Why do you want to know about the Gate?" Alphonse asked.

"Reasons." The Doctor responded seriously. "Final question... how much power do you think the philosopher's stone holds?"

At this, Edward and Alphonse grew uneasy. Ling eyed both the Doctor and Edward suspiciously. The Major was watching intensely.

"Alot. It can be used to outwit the equivalent exchange law of alchemy and amplify transmutation processes." Edward glared at the Doctor. "Happy now?"

The Doctor leapt out of his chair, and raced in towards the living room. Everyone followed intently. The Doctor paced and began to mumble to himself. "If that really is a focal point... and those are harmony crystallines... _Yes!_" The Doctor said loudly.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked him.

"I think I found my way back home."


	14. The Doctor's Goodbye

**A/N: Hey everyone! *Gasp*! It's the 2nd to last chapter of the Timescape Adventures! Oh, no! But don't worry. There will be another one. But within which world, you may ask? You need to go and vote on the poll on my profile page to find out. Vote on what the next Timescape Adventures will be about. Until then, enjoy the Doctors final exploits in Amestris!**

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?" Edward asked, finishing the marks on the transmutation circle outside the Rockbell's Automail Shop.

"Absolutely." The Doctor said. "Now all we need is the Major to get back with my TARDIS." He looked to the horizon and smiled. Major Armstrong, with the TARDIS slung over his shoulder like a duffle bag, Winry, Ling, and the others were coming up. "And there they are now!"

As the posse came up and greeted the Doctor and Edward, the Doctor motioned for the gang to quiet down. "Major, please set my TAR... my blue box in the middle of the transmutation circle." He obliged. "Now that everyone is here, I can get on with my epilogue."

"_Epilogue__!?_" The group responded.

"You mean you're going home?" The Colonel asked.

"But... How?" Ling asked.

"With..." He said as he jumped to his TARDIS. As quick as a wink, he unlocked it, ran inside, much to everyones amazement, rummaged around a bit, and came out holding a little blue stone. "...This!"

"What is _that?_" Edward and Alphonse asked almost in unison.

"In your world, you'd call it a Philosophers stone." Edward and Ling both tensed up. "But in my world, we call it a harmony crystal."

"But what will it do to get you home?" The Major asked.

"And why are you just carrying Philosophers stone's with you wherever you go?" The Colonel piped up.

"Oh, that's another story. But how, you ask? Well, the Gate, in my world at least, is called a temporal focal point. Its... sort of like a hitch in the time vortex... Well... not a hitch, but rather like... a faucet that drains time to another, more closerby universe."

Everyone shared the same dumbfounded look on their face. The Doctor continued, "And when someone on your side opened it up at the same time I was traveling, then I was sucked into the hitch-faucet-valve and sent here."

"So how would... all of that... help you get home?" Alphonse asked, still confused.

"Well, if we use this," The Doctor held up his blue Philosophers stone. "to prop open the Gate, and I were to travel through it, then I may end up back in my universe."

"And if you don't?" The Colonel asked.

"One problem at a time." The Doctor said.

"So why do it here. Why not send you off in a more public place where we can give you a proper goodbye?" The Major asked.

"Because I'd rather do it here. This is where I first touched down, and it's feels only proper that I say goodbye here." The Doctor said melancholily.

"Oh. Well then," The Colonel, the Major, and Edward all saluted him. "Allow us to give our deepest gratitudes for helping to keep our country safe."

"Well... okay." The Doctor said hesitantly. He hated being saluted. "Anyways, Edward and Alphonse. Please step into the transmutation circle with me please."

"Goodbye, Doctor." Winry said, almost in tears.

The Doctor smiled and waved them goodbye. He set the blue stone in the center of the circle. Edward and Alphonse both clapped their hands together and pressed them to the transmutation circle. Blue light erupted from the circle and consumed the 3 men and the blue phone box.

And then they were gone.

* * *

"_Damnit, Lazar!_" Envy yelled furiously. He kicked one of the animal crates in their underground meeting place. "Why'd you have to go and mess up our plans?!"

"Now now, Envy." Lust said soothingly. "Calm down. We have nothing to be angry at anymore. The Doctor is leaving, and-"

"He's _what?!_" Envy yelled, which sent him into an even greater fit of rage. "We have to go and get him back now!"

"Let him go." Lust said.

"Why?" Envy asked spitefully.

"Anyone smart enough to outwit Lazar _and_ the Gate at the same time is a force to be reckoned with. Imagine if he learned anything about alchemy and how to use it against us..."

Envy stopped the fit of rage. Everything made sense now. "I see. If that's the case, better let him go."

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked Lust.

"If he ever comes back." Lust said slyly.

* * *

The Doctor, Edward, and Alphonse all touched down in the vast white space that was the harbor of the Gate. Edward looked around and shivered.

"Every time I come here, it gives me the chills, thinking about what happened here."

"I'd imagine so." The Doctor said. As he was speaking, he could hear the sounds of the Gate slowly opening behind him. "I believe that's my cue." The Doctor said sadly. He stepped over to his TARDIS, opened the doors, and looked back at the sad faces of Edward and Alphonse.

"Will we ever see you again?" Alphonse asked.

"Someday." The Doctor responded. The black, tendril-like arms unfurled from the Gate once again and reached for the TARDIS. They picked it up and began drawing it in. "Until then, this is goodbye!"

Edward and Alphonse waved to him goodbye. The Doctor waved back and closed the TARDIS doors. He went to the console and punched in the coordinates, pulled the levers, and hit the exhaust, and the TARDIS began to pulse with the familiar _vwoorps_. Even as the Gate closed after the Doctor, Edward and Alphonse both could still hear the fading sounds of the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Edward whispered, as he and Alphonse disappeared and went back to everyone in Amestris.

Like that, The Doctor was gone.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! The final chapter is here! And you'll never guess what? There is gonna be another Timescape Adventures! Yay!**

_Vwoorp. Vwoorp._ Dong. There was the landing gear. _ I guess I'm back then._ Thought the Doctor.

Quite like the Doctor, to find strange new adventures within such a new place. But now he was home. He walked up to the TARDIS doors, and opened them up to see where he was.

_A street alleyway. Houses- no, apartments on either side._ Thought the Doctor. _Breathable air. Feels like... 2000's? But something feels... amiss._ He stepped out of the TARDIS and walked out of the alley. A large plaza laid before him, complete with a fountain and a four-way intersection. People shuffled about their normal everyday lives. He caught a passerby by the collar, and asked him where he was.

"New in town?" The man asked the Doctor.

"Yeah... something like that."

"You're in Death City."

"Nevada?"

The man chuckled. "No. Not Nevada. You're in _the_ Death City."

"I've sorta had a long week. So... where's the mayor of the city?"

"Ain't no mayor around here. But there is the founder of this town, though."

"Oh? And where might he live?"

"Up at the top of the city." The man said, pointing to the top.

"Top of it?" The Doctor said, looking towards the direction the man was pointing. He almost fainted. The whole city, built around one structure. And quite a structure too. From the distance the Doctor was standing at, It almost looked like it was some giant skulls with huge spikes and candles sticking out of it.

"That there is the DWMA." The Man said. "Reckon Lord Death's still up there."

"Thank you." The Doctor waved the man off, and went to sit down next to the fountain, keeping his eyes fixed on the structure. He smiled and shook his head.

_Here we go again._

__**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your guys' support. I greatly appreciate it. Until next time!**


End file.
